


Magic Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam finally tries something new.





	Magic Fingers

Sam would never admit, out loud, that he was curious.  Every few motels would have it, and Dean always used it… But…something always kept Sam from trying it.  He wanted to know how it felt.  Was it really as enjoyable as Dean said?  Would it be weird, it certainly looked that way when Dean used it.  One try wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

These thoughts are what brought Sam here, sitting on the edge of his motel bed, staring at the box.  Dean went out to a bar, looking for someone sexy to settle in with for the night.  He wouldn’t be back until morning, so if ever Sam was going to try it, without judgement from Dean, now was it.

 

He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and relaxed on the bed.  _Here goes nothing_ , the thought to himself as he reached over and slid a quarter into the slot of the ‘Magic Fingers’ box.

 

At first, there was nothing, but then a slow vibration started through the bed.  _Was this it?  Nothing really-oh!_   A pressure pushed up against his back and rotated up and down his back.  It took Sam by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise.  He could feel the tension starting to leave his muscles.  Hunting takes its toll on the body, but this may be a solution.  He let himself relax against the bed and enjoy the sensation.

 

A few minutes later there was a ding and the bed stilled.  Sam’s eyes flew open as he gave an annoyed sigh.  “Seriously?  I was just getting relaxed!”  He dug into his pockets and fished out another quarter before quickly shoving it down the slot.  He relaxed into a comfy position as the magic fingers went to work.

 

~

 

He didn’t know how many quarters he had put into the machine and frankly, he didn’t care.  He was just loving this sensation and how it worked all of the stress out of his body.  He knew if the cycle ran longer, the soft vibrations and massage would lull him to sleep.

 

Sam inserted another quarter as he leaned back.  A big smile graced his lips as he spoke.  “Man, I love this thing.”

 

“I know! Isn’t it great?”  Dean’s husky, yet excited, voice pulled Sam out of his personal heaven and threw him into a world of embarrassment.

 

“D-Dean!  What are you doing here?”  He tried to get up out of bed, but the movement of the mattress was making that impossible.

 

“Relax, Sammy!”  Dean chuckled as he walked around the bed and gave Sam a playful shove.  “No fish biting at the bar so I figured I would come back and relax with my baby bro!”  Dean jumped and landed on the other bed with a bounce.  “Looks like we had the same idea…”

 

Sam could only stare at his brother as Dean kicked off his shoes and pulled something out of his pockets.  _I’m never going to live this down, am I?_   Sam let his mind jump to new ideas of Dean’s constant teasing, but all that stopped when Dean threw him a roll of quarters.  When he looked back up, Dean was waving his own roll back at him. 

 

“I got the quarters, I pick the show!”  Sam laughed as Dean snatched up the remote and flipped through the channels, settling on Dr. Sexy.  Sam sighed as he thought to himself, _only my brother would want to sit in and watch shows with him while they played with magic fingers…man, that sounds wrong._

 

Both boys sat back as the cycle started up again, laughing at the drama on the TV. 


End file.
